


Garish Sun

by draculard



Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976)
Genre: Body Worship, Elliott (E.T.) is a homophobe, Gay alien microaggressions, Human-alien heteronormativity, Insecure E.T., Insecure Thomas Jerome Newton, It's not mentioned but E.T. is not of age according to his species, M/M, but he is many centuries older than Thomas Jerome Newton who is culturally an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: E.T. spends his weekends at a gay bar in Roswell, pining after the hottest alien in town.





	Garish Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Romeo and Juliet:
> 
> When he shall die,  
> Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
> And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
> That all the world will be in love with night  
> And pay no worship to the garish sun

They met in a Roswell gay bar specifically catered toward aliens. There were a lot of those in Roswell. E.T. had been back on Earth for ten years now, but the gay bar was still the only place where he felt accepted, like he could be himself. It was tough being an alien on Earth. The people here were simple-minded and ignorant, uncomfortable with anything outside the norm. E.T. couldn’t find a job, couldn’t find any friends, couldn’t even get a good house. And his immigration status was in permanent bureaucratic hell.

The alien gay bar was better, but it still wasn’t perfect. The other aliens looked the other way when E.T. entered the room. He was short, squat, and wrinkled, with ungainly arms that were too long for his body. In short, he wasn’t pretty. Not like Tom…

E.T. sat at the bar, eyes hooded, drinking one fruity cocktail after the other as he watched Thomas Jerome Newton strut around the bar. Thomas was the only human-passing alien in Roswell. He was tall and painfully thin, with a beautiful, angular face and strawberry-blonde hair.

 _God, I wish I were him_ , E.T. thought. Thomas never had to worry about whether he was getting laid -- he only had to worry about who he was going to pick out of the dozens of suitors tripping over themselves to be with him. Right now he had a gaggle of aliens trailing after him, begging for attention.

The bartender approached E.T., gurgling through its long anterior snout. E.T. shook his head and pushed his empty glass across the counter.

“E.T. go home,” he said sadly. He hopped down from the bar stool and waddled across the dance floor. He didn’t notice Thomas Jerome Newton eyeing him curiously as he left.

E.T. was in the dark parking lot, halfway to his 2005 Chevy Silverado, when Thomas Jerome Newton caught up with him.

“Wait!” Thomas Jerome Newton said. His slender fingers wrapped around E.T.’s bicep. “What’s your name?”

E.T. stared up at him, momentarily struck mute by the way the moonlight glinted off Thomas’s hair. “Eee...tee…” E.T. said. Thomas blinked at him.

“E.T.,” he repeated thoughtfully. “What a beautiful name. Tell me, E.T., how would you feel about adjourning to my country home?”

E.T.’s breath hitched. He looked at his 2005 Chevy Silverado, cheeks flushed. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him -- surely it was all a joke, some cruel prank on Newton’s behalf. But…

“Yes,” E.T. murmured. “E.T….adjourn...with Thomas.”

Thomas beamed at him.

* * *

The country home was large and magnificent, but E.T. felt half-drunk from the ride over, unable to process everything at once -- the dark sky, the stars outside, the flashing of streetlights, the occasional glances at Thomas. Everything felt like a blur. One moment he was standing in Thomas’s kitchen, cooing over a cup of coffee with Reese’s creamer, and the next he was in Thomas’s bedroom, blushing and nude.

“I have something to tell you,” said Thomas softly, unable to meet E.T.’s eyes. “You’re the first person I’ve ever taken home from the bar.”

E.T. blinked. He wasn’t sure whether he believed Thomas or not -- he’d seen Thomas there every weekend, flirting happily with anyone who came his way. Could all that just be a front?

“I’ve been...too ashamed,” Thomas said. “You see, everyone loved me for my human qualities. My human skin, my human hair, my human eyes. But none of that is who I really am, E.T.”

E.T. said nothing. Across from him, Thomas took a shallow, shaky breath.

“I think I trust you,” Thomas said. “I think I’d like to show you who I really am.”

A pang of fear ran up E.T.’s spine, dulled by the drinks and the warm atmosphere. He felt certain that what Thomas had just said required some kind of response, some kind of comment, smooth as butter, with the reassurance of a platitude and the honesty of an unplanned confession.

But before E.T. could put his bulbous finger on just the right phrase, Thomas rose from the four poster bed.

Thomas was already naked, but his long, delicate hands played down his front as if freeing a line of invisible buttons and, oddly enough, that was exactly what Thomas was doing.

In only a few seconds, Thomas bunched up his human suit around his legs and stepped out of it, revealing Thomas’s true self.

“It’s—“ E.T. breathed.

Thomas flashed E.T. a beseeching look. “It’s not over yet.”

Thomas tilted back his head — his eyes and mouth stretched wide and — deftly, he slipped out a pair of contacts. This time, when he fixed his eyes on E.T., E.T. felt leveled to the ground.

“Beautiful,” ET said.

Thomas laughed bashfully, the tips of his ears lighting up with a shiny shade of green. “You’re just saying that,” he said.

E.T. shook his head vigorously, unable to articulate exactly how he felt. “ _Beautiful_ ,” he said again, emphatically. Thomas bit his reptilian lip and looked E.T. up and down.

“You are, too,” he murmured. His green blush intensified. “Beautiful, I mean.”

E.T. could scarcely breathe. It was like all his wildest fantasies had finally come true. He felt a sudden, horrible wave of tears come to his eyes and choked them down. All he could remember was the way Elliott had looked at him, full of judgment and disgust, when E.T. came out as gay ten years ago.

There was none of the judgment here tonight. Thomas Jerome Newton would never be disgusted by E.T., and he proved it right then and there, falling to his scaly knees and taking E.T.’s knobby hand in his.

“I want to worship you,” Thomas breathed. “Will you let me worship you, E.T.?”

E.T.’s heart fluttered, chest glowing a soft pink. He tried to think of the perfect words.

“Eee...tee…” he said. “Butt...sex…?”

“Yes,” Thomas said, kissing E.T. right above the navel. His tongue swiped out against E.T.’s leathery skin. “Yes, my love. Anything you desire.”

It was the most glorious night of E.T.’s life.


End file.
